


like real people do

by peroxideprince



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, i want to make you cry, this fic was written for a very specific audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: I will not ask you where you came fromI will not ask and neither should youHoney just put your sweet lips on my lipsWe should just kiss like real people do
Relationships: Stranger Entity Breekon/Stranger Entity Hope (The Magnus Archives)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	like real people do

They were not always Breekon & Hope. They did not have names, at first. At first they were simply themselves. They were just two men, going where they needed to go, delivering what needed to be delivered, and that was enough. There were many nights in which the two would ride their wagon and sit in silence. It was on one of these nights that the one who would be called Hope mentioned it.

“Do you ever wish we were regular people?”

The one who would be called Breekon looked at his partner, confusion apparent on his borrowed face. “Why would I want that?”

“I think it might be nice,” Hope answered.

Breekon thought for a moment. “What do regular people do?”

Hope took his hand. “They do this.” He kissed him cautiously. “And this.” He embraced Breekon, celebrating the way their bodies fit together. They were made for each other.

“We can do this too,” Breekon whispered. “We can do whatever we want. There are no rules for us.”

They sat there for a long time, holding one another. It could have been hours, days, weeks, years; they weren’t concerned with anything like that. All they knew was each other.

Breekon broke the silence when he noticed a couple walking near their wagon. “They think they’re in love,” he observed. “They think they know what love is.”

Breekon often looked at Hope and appreciated the fact that, no matter what face he was wearing, he was beautiful. “Their lives are so short,” he said. “They die in less than a century. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I like us the way we are.” He smiled, a rare sight that always filled his partner with warmth and love.

They passed by a house and noticed shouting from within. They picked up a few words and phrases: “cheater”, “get out”, “how could you”, “I hate you”.

“They don’t realize,” Hope commented. “They have so little time together. How could they waste any of it? How can they fall in and out of love so many times in so few years?”

Hope looked into his partner’s eyes. They didn’t speak because they didn’t need to. They both felt the magnetic energy keeping them together. What would I do without you?, Hope thought. Breekon held him tighter. Don’t worry about that.

Years later, Breekon was sitting on a park bench. He felt the loss of his partner like an amputee’s phantom limb. He suddenly noticed he was crying. He didn’t know he could do that.

And then, the world ended. Someone claiming to be a doctor found Breekon and brought him to a hospital. She told him that he would be a janitor. He had nothing else to do, and he was so weak.

Finally, he met the Archivist. The person responsible for all of this. The person with the power to kill monsters. And it hurt, until it didn’t.

He found himself in a field, stretching miles in every direction. He walked aimlessly until he found someone. If his heart were beating, it would have begun to race as he saw the person he had been missing for so long.

They were reunited. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @breekonofhope for more stuff like this (me being sad about minor characters)


End file.
